In the past snap hooks have been used commonly, for example, in boating. This invention is of an improved snap hook. As can be appreciated, there is always need for improvement of the means of handling ropes and lines in the maritime industry and for pleasure boating as well; and this has presented long-outstanding problems in the art. This invention is of an improved snap hook which is simple and easy to apply and positive in action once installed.
Generally speaking, this invention is of an improved snap hook which includes a keeper arm which is spring-loaded so that a rope or line can be passed through the fixed eye of the snap hook by pivotal movement of the keeper arm and a foot included on the keeper arm into and out of blocking and clamping relation of a line passed through the eye of the snap hook. The action of the keeper arm with respect to a line passed through it, to be described more fully hereinafter, is releaseable or yieldable in one direction of movement of the line relative to the snap hook but in response to movement in an opposite direction, the foot on the keeper arm will bite clampingly against the line pinching it or trapping it between the eye of the snap hook and the keeper arm foot. As additional pull takes place on the line, the amount of holding power will increase yet, in response to pull of the line in the opposite direction, the keeper arm and foot will yieldingly move permitting free passage of the line through the eye.
It will be readily appreciated that the instant invention may be utilized in many applications particularly in the boating industry, as well as in trucking, warehousing and situations where a quick positive means of securing a cargo or the like is desired and where it is necessary to quickly release the load in one direction yet hold it tightly and securely against forces applied in the other direction. For example, at docks in response to various levels of tides, this device supplies rapid, simple and convenient means for adjusting the amount of line between a buoyant body moored to a dock and the shoreline. Also, the device is useful in towing a boat or dinghy as is often done with a tow line. Other applications may be in emergency repairs where it is necessary to rapidly connect an item to a line so that the repair can be expeditiously handled. Finally, tying down items on decks of ships and other vehicles may be accomplished rapidly by using the instant invention and a line running through the eye of the improved snap hook so that it may be secured tightly against shifting, for example, and, when it is desired to remove the line, the same may be rapidly removed.
Generally, it will be appreciated that the instant invention can be used in any situation in which conventional snap hooks are used but with the added advantage that a line passing through the eye is most effectively restrained against one direction of movement yet freely movable in another direction opposite to the direction of movement in which it is trapped.